Warriors
This game series is based upon the book series Warriors Cats by Erin Hunter. There are six games which are by the way super long. Play as Fireheart who was a kittypet before he joined the forest cats. His name was Rusty, then he became Firepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, than he became a warrior now known as Fireheart. He is friends with Graystripe, and his mate is Sandstorm. The first game is into the wild. Rusty the kittypet living with Twolegs(Humans) decides to go to live in the forest when he hears there are wild cats. ThunderClan welcomes him and he became the apprentice of Bluestar, the clan leader. In the next game, Fire and Ice, Firepaw becomes a warrior and his new name is Fireheart. The deputy of ThunderClan dies and the new deputy becomes Tigerclaw. Some cats think that Tigerclaw killed Redtail, so he does not have his duties anymore and the new deputy is Lionheart. Tigerclaw was mad, so he left ThunderClan to become a rogue. In the third game is called Forest of Secrets. Tigerclaw returns to get his revenge and he brings an army of rogue cats along with Brokentail, an evil cat who was the former leader of ShadowClan. The rogues try to kill Bluestar, but she is kept safe by Fireheart. Brokentail then wants to kill Lionheart, so Tigerclaw would become the deputy and then the leader. Yellowfang the ThunderClan medicine cat shields Lionheart. Yellowfang was Brokentail's mother and Tigerclaw killed Lionheart instead and ran off. Brokentail then tried to kill his mother, but she used her strength and killed her son, and the rogues retreated.Since Lionheart was dead, Fireheart became the new deputy. In the fourth game it is called Rising Storm.In Rising Storm Graystripe falls in love with a RiverClan cat named Silverstearm. He joins RiverClan to be with her. Then soon after a lightning storm comes and the ThunderClan camp is lit on fire. The cats panic and most of them escaped except two kits Tawnykit and Bramblekit where stuck in a tree. Fireheart rescues them but didn't have enough time to save Yellowfang, and she died. The new medicine cat became Cinderpelt. Then the cats go to the gathering at Fourtrees and find a bad suprise.... In the Dangerous Path game Tigerclaw, now known as Tigerstar becomes the leader of ShadowClan. Bluestar thought that StarCaln had betrayed ThunerClan by letting Tigerstar become the leader, since he was a traitor. But meanwhile, an evil group has came to the forest where hardly anybody can stop it. Bluestar declares war with WindClan, because she thought they were staeling ThunderClans prey.Firestar stops the war and his apprentice, Cloudpaw becomes a warrior Cloudtail. Two of the other apprentices are mad because they did not become warriors, so they run off to find the evil force invading the forest. Then when the cats could not find the two missing apprentices, they search for them in the forest. They saw that Swiftpaw was dead, with blood all over and two of his legs missing. Brightpaw was severly injured, she had lost one eye and her ears where torn up. The cats of ThunderClan feel sorry and make Brighpaw a warrior, Lostface.Then the cats figure out that Tigerstar has been feeding a pack of dogs so they can kill cats he tells them too. Then a group of ThunderClan cats go over to there to drive the dogs out of the forest. Fireheart was attacked by a dog in WindClan territory, but Bluestar saves him by slamming the dog into a gorge. Bluestar dies, and she says it is Firehearts destiny to save ThunderClan and become the leader(Firestar). In The Darkest Hour game, Firestar wants to get revenge on ShadowClan. But then Tigerstar makes a deal with RiverClan that they would join forces to become TigerClan and then destroy the two other clans. He goes to a group of loners and kittypets, BloodClan and asks for help. Instead, the leader of BloodClan, Scourge kills Tigerstar, ripping all of his nine lives away in one blow. Then BloodClan attacks the forest and all the clans, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThundercClan join together to make LionClan. LionClan battle against BloodClan, and Scourge kills Firestar. Since he still had 8 more lives, he came back to life and killed Scourge, who didn;t have any lives left. BloodClan retreated and the forest was peaceful once again. The sequel to this is Warriors : The New Prophecy. Thunder Clan: Leader:Bluestar Deputies:Fireheart Redtail Lionheart Tigerclaw Medicine Cats: Spottedleaf Yellowfang Cinderpelt Warriors:Graystripe Whitestorm Sandstorm Brackenfur Brindleface Darkstripe Frostfur Longtail Aprentencies: Brightpaw Swiftpaw Cloudpaw Tawnypaw Bramblepaw Thornpaw Ashpaw Fernpaw Elders: Dappletail Oneye Smallear Halftail Queens: Goldenflower Speckletail Willowpelt ShadowClan: Leaders: Brokenstar Nightstar Tigerstar Deputies: Cinderfur Russetfur Warriors: Boulder Clawface Stumpytail Wetfoot Whitethroat Brokentail Dawncloud Jaggedtooth Tallpoppy Apprentices: Volepaw Brownpaw Rowanpaw Cedarpaw Mosspaw Medicine Cats: Runningnose Littlecloud Queens: Darkflower Brightflower WindClan: Leaders: Tallstar Deputies: Deadfoot Mudclaw Medicine Cat: Barkface Warriors: Ashfoot Runningbrook Tawnyfur Heavystep Webfoot Gorsetail Apprentice: Gorsepaw Elders: Tornear Crowfur Queens: Mornngflower Ashfoot RiverClan: Leaders: Crookedstar Leopardstar Deputies: Oakheart Mistyfoot Medicine Cat: Mudfur Warriors: Silverstream Blackclaw Mosspelt Stonefur Whiteclaw Apprentices: Silverpaw Heavypaw Dapplepaw Queens: Greenflower Dawnflower Elders: Graypool Loudbelly Shadepelt BloodClan: Leader: Scourge Deputy: Bone Warriors: Snake Ice Skull Violet Jaggedtooth Rock Brick Territories: Snakerocks Owl Tree Sandy Hollow Tallpines Sunningrocks River Gorge Twolegplace Barleys Farm Carrionplace Highstone Fourtrees ThunderClan Camp ShadowClan Camp WindClan Camp RiverClan Camp Chapters: 1.Into the Wild 2. Fire and Ice 3. Forest of Secrets 4. Rising Storm 5. A Dangerous Path 6. The Darkest Hour Bosses Battles: Tigerclaw Brokentail Fire Cat Rogue 1 Rogue 2 Rogue 3 Rogue 4 Leopardstar Tigerclaw Scourge Dark Scourge(The Final Battle) Fighting Techniques: Back Kick Belly Rake Front paw blow Killing Bite Leap hold Partner Rush Play Dead Teeth Grip Front paw strike Uppercut Attack Special Fighting Techniques: Thunderslash Shadow Bite River Blow Wind Kick Prophecies and Omens: Four Clans Will Become Two,and a Great Battle Will Start.(Shadowclan + RiverClan =TigerClan(Thunderclan + WindClan = LionClan Only Fire Can Save Thunder Clan (Fireheart) Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Strategy Category:Warriors Series Category:Cats Category:Series Category:Super Gamer